izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Invader Zeel
Congrats on the new user Zeel, I hope to see your name a lot on here now. :) See you around. 02:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Wanna chat? "Unless someone like you, cares a real whole lot, nothing is going to get better, No it's not." 14:37, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat Room :P Would you like to join Mossest and myself in chat? It'll be fun :d Hope to see you there! :D "Unless someone like you, cares a real whole lot, nothing is going to get better, No it's not." 18:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I got you're MESSAGE. DSM signing Off! 03:22, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the complement on my icon. I think I did an okay job. DSM signing Off! 14:10, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Good news?! AWESOME!! XD I would love to, Zeel... C ya~! *End of transmission* "Mess with my friends, you mess with the fish... FISH SLAP!!! >:D" Yo Zeel! Well, I'm at skool right now, so I'll be on when I get home! And I can't wait to hear the news! :D TTYL~ *End of transmission* Invader-Mas 12:42, September 12, 2012 (UTC)Invader-Mas I'm at skool right now, and on chat, so if your on right now, come on chat!! XD Invader-Mas 12:37, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Invader-Mas Wanna chat? I hope you do, cuz it'd be fun with you there...Well...Fun-ner, (which isn't even a word but I don't care XD), so I hope you decide to come :P Baiz~ "Unless someone like you, cares a real whole lot, nothing is going to get better, No it's not." (talk) 21:04, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Like le new siggy!? iNSaNiTY, it's like floating on the air. PSYCHoPaTHY, it's a carefree life! iNSaNiTY, an illusion that can't end.CaPTiViTY, unable to run away!! (talk) 00:56, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, Zeel! *Waves madly* I was just wondering if you want to chat? I'm all alone at the moment so... yeah... IHOPETOSEEYATHERE bye! XD "Happy, sad, and just so weird... LOOK AT MAI!!! AHHH!!! *Falls out of chair* OW! .......................... Can I get some help... please...?" (Talk) New signature. I swear, of all the aquatic-mammals I hang with, you are truly the most uncooperative. (talk) 22:26, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just so ya' know.. I will be on here in the after-noons, and if it's sunday, saturday, or tuesday, then i can be here all-day. Okay, just thought i would tell ya' the times i can attend! :) (P.S. Don't mind my signature..) I'm always watching... (talk) 02:36, October 10, 2012 (UTC)Observer of chat roomsI'm always watching... (talk) 02:36, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Zeel~! Just wondering if you wanna chat? You should see the mood that Drace is in, so funny! XDD soihopetoseeyouthereBYE!! "Drace's bad mood days, so funny! XDD You guys should see him, you will laugh, cry, and shout at what he says and does! XDD" This picture.... this picture right here.... is awesome... As you can see, I love it and I'll even do this if I must: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUSQUEEEEEEEEEILOVEITLOVEITLOVEIT!!! *Ahem* Yes, I did just do that XD Thanks for the picture~! This is so amazing, that this is going to be Rammi's new design! Again, thanks XD C ya~! "Drace's bad mood days, so funny! XDD You guys should see him, you will laugh, cry, and shout at what he says and does! XDD" Hey Zeel! I made this wonderful picture that I wanted YOU to see! I swear, of all the aquatic-mammals I hang with, you are truly the most uncooperative. (talk) 21:21, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, Zeel! Sure, I would love to chat, but when I get back from skool XD And what is this all about?! *Points at the picture* HUH?! XDD Ok, I'll see you later~ Invader-Mas (talk) 12:35, October 22, 2012 (UTC)Invader-Mas >w< BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Coughs* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! OH TALLEST, HAHAHA! XDDDDDDDDDDD Omg, that was funny... *Holds sides, giggling* Great work, Zeel! I love it!! XDD Invader-Mas (talk) 12:55, October 24, 2012 (UTC)"Ecard, leave me alone... Ecard, leave me alone...! Ecard, I swear, leave. Me. Alone! Ecard, LEAVE ME-! Oh... he's not here...? *Looks around* Wtf ._." HA! XD Thanks for the picture, I love it! Sadi: *Dies laughing* ''Rammi: I hate you, Sadist... -.-'' XDDD I'll see you later, when I get home from skool, so C ya~ Invader-Mas (talk) 12:42, October 25, 2012 (UTC)Invader-Mas >w< I'm on chat right now, so... yeah... :3 I would have been on here a few hours ago... but my mum kept asking for me to do something... ._. Sammy, out~ Invader-Mas (talk) 16:59, October 29, 2012 (UTC)Sammy WHY YOU LEAVE CHAT? I swear, of all the aquatic-mammals I hang with, you are truly the most uncooperative. (talk) 23:51, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm curious... When will anybody be on in chat?...